


A Happy Ending

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Short Story, dean and cas are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: A Happy Ending for Dean and Cas where they die of old age and not at the hands of Chuck's story
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone because my laptop broke

What does being human mean? To other Angels it means being weak, to have feelings you're not supposed to have and serve no purpose, thinking you are above everybody else.

To Castiel Winchester it's about caring about the world because of one man - his husband Dean Winchester. The one human that everybody fears. The one man who ripped apart the rules and rewrote the ending to get the man he loved back.   
For Cas, its learning that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return (Dean made him watch Moulin Rouge).

Cas' hair greys pretty quickly, but Dean thinks it makes him look hotter. They settle down in their own house and adopt a baby girl, Grace Cassandra Winchester and a few years later adopt a boy they name Joseph Robert Winchester. 

Jack visits every so often to visit his family and Jack gives Cas the news that Dean and Cas will both be coming to Heaven when they die, and Cas promises when the time comes, they will help him whatever way they can.

Cas' shows his love to Dean as much as possible - through little notes scattered across the house and the kisses they give each other when they make love in the bedroom, to making pie and making each other laugh as they dance around the house.  
To spending time with the kids, watching them grow.   
Crying when the kids call them 'Daddy' and introducing them to their other family members Sam, Eileen, Claire, Jody, basically everyone alive that cares.

Joseph and Grace don't become hunters when they get older - Joseph following in Dean's footsteps and becoming a mechanic whilst Grace becomes a charity worker and a doctor.

When they're old enough that their time is coming near, Dean and Cas sit out under the stars, writing letters to their children and possible future grandchildren about how they will always watch over them and be there for them.   
How they need to be strong and how both Cas and Dean are so proud of them. They each make memory boxes for the kids - filled with scrapbooks of the DeanCas wedding, to pictures of Joseph and Grace growing up. Dean slips in a few photos of Bobby, Charlie and all the others and makes sure that the kids know who they are.   
They leave the boxes in the kids' room.

Dean and Cas take one last journey in Baby before their health takes a turn for the worse.

Dean is the first one to go.   
Holding Cas' hand as he takes his last breath, singing Led Zeppelin songs through tears that fall. His body beginning to fail him; knees and all.

As sad as it is, it is short-lived sadness because Dean knew that Cas wouldn't go on without him.   
So after Cas makes sure Dean has a proper funeral, Cas waits before making a decision to leave.

"Its okay, Dad." Grace and Joseph hug Cas as if they knew what he was about to do when they catch him in the act of leaving the funeral "You can go now."

Cas turns and finds Dean's spirit standing there in the doorway, young as the day Dean rescued him from the Empty, holding out a hand to Cas. 

"Baby?" Cas asks softly, letting the tears fall

Cas takes one long last look at his children who can see their other Father, and runs into the arms of the love of his life.

Dean pulls Cas closer, kissing him.   
Cas reverts back to his younger self as the light envelopes the entire room and the both of them get a pair of wings in the process as they move to Heaven; neither of them paying much attention though because they're too busy kissing each other.

"Its a good thing we got rid of the 'Until death do us part' in the vows, huh?" Dean whispers 

Cas laughs, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
